The present invention pertains to a motor vehicle seat with a ventilating device having an exhaust channel whose entrance is connected with a contact surface of the seat which is air permeable.
In the case of a motor vehicle seat of this well-known type (see, for example, WO 97/09 908), the entire current of air that is transported is drawn off directly from a contact surface through a covering that is equipped with openings and a mat that is permeable to air. The mat is protected from the area of the seat that surrounds it in a manner that is impervious to air. The current of air that flows through the covering and the air-permeable mat should encounter as little resistance as possible. A current of air that results from the effects of suction is frequently perceived as being not so unpleasant as one that is generated as the result of being blown upon; however, in the area that lies immediately opposite the fan, in particular, high rates of flow result, which are perceived as an unpleasant draft. By contrast, little air is drawn off from the areas that surround the intake opening. Across the contact surface, therefore, the result is a widely varied and unfavorable distribution of the current.
Taking this state of the art into account, it is an objective of the present invention to create a motor vehicle seat with a ventilating device that provides a comfortable seating environment, without the above-described drawbacks.